Half-Bloods
by Artemis12221
Summary: Annabeth Chase, Piper Mclean, Thalia Grace, and Hazel Levesque are the biggest thing in music. But before all that they were bullied, pushed around, and outcast. Their crushes/best friends dating their enemies. They go back to school. Something is bound to happen. Rated T for swearing. No gods. No demigods. Just normal people living not so normal lives. Hope you like.
1. PrologyChapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new story. Yes i know there are many stories like this but i don't care. It wont be like those ones. Heres the story! Bye**

* * *

Annabeth walked down the hall. She saw people staring, laughing, and making fun of her. They were throwing things, too. She wanted to run from them, run from them and take her friends and Percy with her. Percy Jackson, captain of the swim team, popular boy, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare's boyfriend. She sighed and walked on. She walked to lunch and sat down. Her friends were already there. Everyone expect Percy, Frank, Jason, and Nico. Those four were the coolest boys in school. But they had girlfriends. Annabeth looked at her best friends (besides Percy of course). She took out her book and began writing. She wrote until someone snatched it away.

"give it back!" she said/growled. Turning around she was Rachel, Reyna, Drew, and Khione standing there. Rachel had her book in her hands.

"i don't think so" Rachel said, smirking. She looked at Annabeth as she walked on the stage. She cleared her mouth and everyone looked at her. She started reading.

_"You can the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be butterflies i fell in my belly_

_You can be the captain and i can be your first mate_

_-"_

Annabeth ran up there and grabbed her book. Face red, eyes red and puffy, and she didn't look anyone in the eye. She ran out with Thalia, Piper, and Hazel behind her.

* * *

**How do you like? Review please? I know its short but whatever. **


	2. I found them!

**Hey! ;)**

* * *

Percy's

**-POV-**

He wanted to go after her. Go after her and hold her in his arms. But he just stood there. Percy looked at his friends. Nico looked the same as him. Sadness, guilt, remorse, and regret. Regret for not chasing after them. Jason and Frank looked the same. Rachel walked over to him. She was wearing a tight shirt (that showed a lot), a short mini shirt, and very tight tights. _The girl i fell for changed _he thought. Wait why was he thinking this? She changed a while ago.

* * *

**-Two Weeks Later-**

The girls didn't show up. But the boys never gave up hope. A boy rushed into class.

"turn on channel 5" he said breathlessly. The teacher did so. Everyone saw four girls being interviewed.

"So Annabeth, Any relationships going on in the Half-Bloods?" the guy said and everyone gasped. That was her. Annabeth. The players in the class were staring and drooling at the site of them.

_Spot staring at my Annabeth!_ He thought.

_My Annabeth? Where did that come from?_

_I don't know_

_Stop! _He yelled at his inner-voice.

"yes there is" Annabeth said pushing Thalia. Daring her to reveal her secret.

"I am dating-" she started

"DATING!" Nico and Jason yelled at the same time. Nico flushed and sat down, so did Jason.

"Joey Armstrong, son of Billy Joe Armstrong." Thalia said. Then pushed Piper.

"Taylor Lautner, I am dating Taylor Lautner" Piper said and Jason looked down. Angry and again remorse flashed on his face.

"Annabeth and Josh Hutcherson are meeting a lot." Hazel exclaimed. Jason, Nico, and Frank looked at Percy. Percy felt like his heart had been stabbed.

"It's not like that!" Annabeth said, defensively

"sure" Thalia said, sarcastically, while rolling her eyes. The teacher turned it off.

_My Annabeth with Josh Hutcherson! _

* * *

**How did you like? Good/Awesome/Amazing/The best i have ever read/bad/ok/terrible? Tell me! Review! C'ya **


	3. AN

**Hey guys! So heres bad news. I might leave and go to Watt pad. Someone *cough* Coco kitty2316 *cough* is making this web sight not fun or having me enjoying this anymore. So review and tell me if i should go or stay. Bye**

**-Lexie**


	4. Rude

**I'M STAYING! **

**Annabeth: Yay!**

**Me: thank, thank *bows to no one***

**Annabeth: alright stop!**

**Me whatever **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel, and I walked down the hall. Kids are giving us weird looks. I don't blame them. I mean seeing four girls in hoods and shades walk down your hall? Creepy! So anyway we walked to the office.

"hello?" the lady asked

"can we have schedules for Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Piper Mclean, and Hazel Levesque?" Annabeth asks/says. The lady looks up and hands us our schedules. We say thank you and left. We turned a corner as Annabeth gasped and pulled us back.

"whats wrong?" I asked

"its them" she mutters. We understand even though she didn't say. We hide in the janitors closet. I press my ear to the door. It's Percy and Jason.

"i wish i could see them." Percy says

"me too man, me too" Jason said. I have a feeling it is about us. I turn to the others, they nod. I open the door and grab Percy and Jason. They don't know who we are... YET.

"what the heck!" Percy says.

"come on Seaweed-Brain! don't you want to see us?" Annabeth says

"yea kelp head! You don't want to see your cousin? Rude!" Thalia teases.

"Oh my gods! Thalia. Annabeth!" Percy exclaims, while hugging his best friends and his cousin. Hazel clears her throat.

"Jez Perce! You don't want to see us?" I say. He hugs us too. We say hi to Jason. A.K.A Sparky.

"so what brought you here?" Jason asks

"ask that to our manager. It's all her fault" Annabeth grumbles. Percy and Jason pretend to be hurt. The bell rings and we head out for class.

* * *

**It's done! My master piece is done!**

**Annabeth: What master piece?**

**Me: I can kill you off and you will never see or date percy**

**Annabeth: NOOOOO**

**Me: Anywho... Review, Like, follow. C'ya**


	5. She's so gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Percy's

**-POV-**

I am ecstatic right now. My best friend is back! YES! Wait. Rachel. NO.

"So you and Josh Hutcherson?" I said. She stops.

"god dammit!" she yells.

"what?" i ask

"he's my cousin!" she says.

"oh" i said slowly.

_Good! No one is dating my Annabeth_

_Percy! Rachel! Remember her? Your GIRLFRIEND._

"Seaweed Brain! You coming?" Annabeth said bringing me to reality.

"Yes?" I said/ask. She rolls her eyes and walks on. Before i know i see a red hair and next thing i know i'm crushed in a hug.

"hey babe!" Rachel said.

"hey" I say

"Seaweed Brain" Annabeth says, but she sees Rachel. "uh nevermind"

"go ahead and say it" Rachel says

"I said nevermind" Annabeth sneers and walks away.

**-Time Skip!-**

Rachel walks on the stage.

"So the Half-Bloods are here-" cue cheers and clapping, " So they will each sing a song, then a song together"

"yea whatever" Thalia says

* * *

Annabeth's song-_ Italicized _Better than revenge by Taylor swift

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did_

_Ha!_

_Time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._

_I had it all, I had him right where i wanted him_

_She came along, she got him alone and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" _

_I never saw it, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who i was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not saint _

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't_

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There's nothing i do better than revenge_

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me, like i'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever-__present frown is a little troubling_

_And she think's i'm psycho 'cause i like to rhyme her name with things_

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get where you wanna go_

_They wouldn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity _

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known _

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't _

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There's nothing i do better than revenge_

_I'm just another thing for you_

_To roll you eyes at, honey_

_You might have him but haven't you heard_

_I'm just another thing for you_

_To roll you eyes at, honey_

_You might have him but i always get the last word_

_Whoa_

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known _

_For the thing that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa _

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't_

_Make you many friends _

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There's nothing i do better than revenge_

_Do you still feel like you know what your doing?_

_'Cause i don't think you do. Oh._

_Do you still feel like you know what your doing?_

_I don't think you do_

_I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the __applause_

_Come on show me how much better you are (so much better)_

_So you deserve some applause 'cause you so much better_

_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

* * *

Piper's song- **Bold **Best Friends Brother Victoria Justice **(A/N hahaha get it? Jason? thalia? best friends brother? No? Fine then)**

**I call you up**

**When i know **

**He's at home**

**I jump out**

**Of my skin**

**When he picks **

**Up the phone**

**Why can't i tell **

**Is he's looking at me?**

**Should i give him a smile?**

**Should i get up and leave?**

**I know it's strange **

**I don't know what i'm thinking**

**But is it wrong if i see him this weekend?**

**I really hope i can get him alone**

**I just don't, don't want her to know**

_[Chorus]_

**Yeah**

**My best friend's brother**

**Is the one for me**

**A punk rock drummer**

**And he's 6 foot 3**

**I don't want to**

**But i want to**

**'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind**

**Yeah**

**My best friend's brother**

**Is the one for me**

**BFB **_[x2]_

**Best friend's brother** _[x2]_

**I kinda think**

**That i might **

**Be his type**

**'Cause when you're not around**

**He's not acting too shy**

**Sometimes i feel**

**Like he might **

**Make a move**

**Is this all in my head?**

**I don't know what to do**

**I know it's strange**

**I don't know what he's thinking**

**But is it wrong**

**If i see him this weekend?**

**I really hope**

**I can get him alone**

**I just don't, don't want her to know**

_[Chorus]_

**'Cause he such a dream**

**Yeah**

**And you know**

**What i mean**

**If your weren't**

**related**

_[Chorus]_

**BFB**

**My best friend's brother** _[x2]_

* * *

Hazel's song- Normal Tied together with a Smile by Taylor Swift

Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty

Is the face in the mirror looking back at you

You walk around thinking your not pretty

But thats not true, cause i know you...

_[Chorus]_

Hold on, baby, you're losing it

The water's high, you're jumping onto it

And letting go... and no one knows

That you cry, but you don't you don't tell

That you might not be the golden one

And you're tied to together with a smile

But you're coming undone

I guess it's true that love wanted

Cause your giving it away like it's extra change

Hoping it will end up in his pocket

But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain

Oh, cause it's not his price to pay

Not his price to pay...

_[Chorus x2]_

Tied together with a smile

But your coming undone... oh

Goodbye baby

With a smile baby, baby

* * *

Thalia's song- Oh love by Green Day **(A/N I love Green Day!)**

Oh Love, Oh love

Won't you rain on me tonight

Oh life, oh life

Please don't pass me by

Don't stop, Don't stop

Don't where the red lights flash

Oh ride, Free ride

Won't you take me close to you

_[Chorus]_

Far away, Far away

Waste away tonight

I'm wearing my heart on the noose

Far away, Far away

Waste away tonight

Tonight my hearts on the loose

Oh lights and action

I just can't be satisfied

Oh losers and choosers

Won't you please hold on my life

Oh hours and hours

Like the dog years of the day

Old story, same old story

Won't you see the light of day

_[Chorus]_

Far away, far away

Waste away tonight

I'm wearing my heart on a noose

Far away, far away

Waste away tonight

Tonight my heart's on the loose

Talk myself out of feeling

Talk my way out of control

Talk myself out of falling in love

Falling in love with you

_[Instrumental]_

Oh love, oh Love

Won't you rain on me tonight

Oh ride, free ride

Won't you take me close to you

_[Chorus]_  
Far away, far away

Waste away tonight

I'm wearing my heart on a noose

Far away, far away

Waste away tonight

Tonight my heart's on the loose

_[Chorus]_  
Far away, far away

Waste away tonight

I'm wearing my heart on a noose

Far away, far away

Waste away tonight

Tonight my heart's on the loose

Tonight my heart's on the loose...

Tonight my heart's on the loose...

* * *

The girls have amazing voices. But Annabeth? Has an amazing voice!

_Rachel, Percy, Rachel!_

Now it's time for them to sing together! They stood in a line. You could only see Annabeth.

* * *

A= Annabeth T= Thalia H= Hazel P=Piper _A= _All and if two or three sing together a mash up of the names

She's so gone by Naomi Scott (Lemonade Mouth)

**A: Insecure **

**In her Skin **

**Like a puppet, a girl on a string **

Annabeth spun/walked and landed by the person in the back.

**P: Broke away **

**learned to fly **

**If you want her back gotta let her shine**

Piper did the same thing. Except on a different side.

**T: So it looks like the jokes on you, **

**'cause the girl that you thought you knew**

She did a back-flip, reviling Hazel.

**H: She's so gone **

**Thats so over now**

**H & A: She's so gone**

**You wont run her around**

**H, A, & P: You can look but you wont see**

**The girl i used to be**

**'Cause she's**

**T: She's so gone**

Annabeth walked over to our table. Along with Piper. Thalia and Hazel went to a different table.

**A: Here I am**

**This is me**

**And I'm stronger than you ever thought i'd be**

**P: Are you shock?**

**Are you mad?**

**That your missing out on who i really am**

**T: Now it looks like the jokes on you**

**'Cause the girl that you thought you knew**

Annabeth and Piper jumped up on our table. As Thalia and Hazel did the same to the other table.

**_A: She's so gone_**

**_Thats so over know_**

**_She's so gone_**

**_You wont find her around_**

**_You can look but you wont see_**

**_The girl i used to be_**

**_'Cause she's_**

**A: She's so gone**

**Away **

**like history**

**She's so gone**

**Baby, this is me**

All four jump off the tables and head to the stage.

**H: She's so gone**

**Thats so over now**

**H & T: She's so gone**

**You wont run her around**

**H, T, & P: You can look but you wont see**

**The girl i used to be**

**'Cause she's**

**She's so gone**

_**A: She's so gone**_

_**You can look but you wont see **_

_**The girl i used to be**_

**T: 'Cause she's (A/N long hold here)**

**She's sooo gone**

**P: So long**

**A: She's so gone**

_**A: Gone, Gone, Gone**_

* * *

**Longest chapter ever! Sorry for it to be songs but you'll just have to deal. C'ya**


	6. AN- MIGHT LEAVE FOR GOOD!

**THATS IT! I KNOW YOU ALL LIKE MY STORIES BUT AS FAR AS I KNOW EVERYONE HATES ME! THIS ON PERSON Alekz TOLD ME I SUCK AT WRITING AND SHOULD LEAVE THIS WEBSITE BUT DON'T JOIN ANY OTHER. HE/SHE TOLD ME I SHOYLD NEVER WRITE AGAIN! I HATE THIS! I HOPE YOU ALL KNOW I AM GETTING BULLIED AT SCHOOL! MAKE ANY OF YOU FEEL GOOD OR GREAT OR BETTER? BETTER TO KNOW THAT I'M SUFFERING. I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS I REALLY DO! BUT I HATE MEAN OR HATEFUL COMMENTS ON MY WRITING! SO I MIGHT LEAVE**

**FOR GOOD!**

**PM/REVIEW TELL ME IF I SHOULD STAY OR GO.**


	7. STAYING

**ALRIGHT IM STAYING FOR GOOD! THANKS YALL FOR TELL ME TO STAY! ANYWHO THIS A/N AND THE OTHER ONE WILL GO DOWN TOMORROW AND WE CONTINUE AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED. GOT IT? GOOD**

**PEACE!**


	8. Love like Woe

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Percy's

**-POV-**

Wow! That was amazing!

_Of course that was amazing! There professional singers for crying out loud!_

_Well then!_

"Percy!" Jason yelled waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked at him.

"You spaced out" Nico said and Jason shrugged. The girls joined us. Annabeth started humming and beating her fingers on the table like it's drum. We looked at Piper and Thalia and pointed to Annabeth.

"She's got a melody for a new song" Piper respond. Annabeth got up and rush out. I chased after her.

Annabeth's

**-POV-**

I ran to the music room. I started on the piano, moved to the guitar, then to the drums. I also went to other places too.

* * *

Love like Woe- The Ready Set- _Annabeth_

_Woe oh, oh, oh!_

_Woe oh, oh, oh!_

_I kinda feel like it don't make, like it don't make_

_Feel like it don't make sense_

_I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable_

_But I'm finding out love's unreliable_

_I'm giving all I got to make you stay_

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

_'Cause your a pretty little windstorm_

_Out on the boulevard_

_Something like a sunset_

_Oh, you're a shooting star_

_And I might drive myself insane_

_If those lips aren't speaking my name_

_'Cause I got some intuition_

_Or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction_

_You got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling can I get a break, some how_

_Could I say no?_

_He's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Boy's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_(Ba da da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again_

_It's like a hurricane_

_Speed train_

_He's a moving car_

_Go catch her in the fast lane_

_Oh I gotta know_

_Can I keep up with her pace?_

_Kickin' into gear when I see that face_

_You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one_

_That can make a storm cloud break_

_Pulling out the sun_

_And I can't get caught in the rain_

_Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

_'Cause I got some intuition_

_Or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction_

_You got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling can I get a break, some how_

_Could I say no?_

_He's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Boy's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh_

_(Ba da da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_'Cause you're bringing me in_

_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again_

_Because we only have one life_

_The timing and the moment_

_All seem so right_

_So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_

_Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_

_He's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Boy's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_(Ba da da)_

_I gotta feel like it don't make sense_

_'Cause you're bringing me in_

_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again_

_He's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Boy's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_(Ba da da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_'Cause you're bringing me in_

_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again_

* * *

Back To

Percy's

**-POV-**

I came to the music room and heard instruments playing. I also heard Annabeth singing

* * *

_He's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Boy's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_(Ba da da)_

_I kinda fell like it don't make sense_

_'Cause you're bringing me in_

_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again_

* * *

I walked in and saw Annabeth reading over the lyrics she had previously written, moving from one instrument in the room to the next. It blew my mind how someone could multitask like that and still hit everything spot on.

"Nice job Wise Girl" She jumped a mile into the air as a small squeal escaped her lips.

"Holy shit Perce! You scared me!" Annabeth yelled.

"Good" Was all I said, smirking.

She rolled her eyes and blew the hair out of her face. "Well, I'm glad. Hey, Percy, tell me honestly. What did you think of the song? Well, what you heard of it, anyway. What did you think?"

"Annabeth, it... it was amazing. Why?"

She sighed and said, "There's something missing, Percy. I just can't figure out what it is."

I thought for a moment. "Did you write the song about anyone?"

"No one in particular, no."

"That's the problem," I told her, "You have no inspiration. Not enough feeling."

"What do you mean? I pour my heart and soul into my songs and performances!"

"And it's obvious. But, Annabeth, you still need to think of one person when you sing. One idea. It'll help you zero in on what the song is really about."

Annabeth sat in silence for a moment. I took a moment to scrutinize her appearance. Her golden blond hair hung in curls, framing her face as they caught the sunlight streaming in from the window of the music room. Her lithe, athletic build stood out in her skinny jeans and her tank top with some band's logo. Her fingers absentmindedly drummed on her thighs.

I suddenly came to a conclusion: Annabeth was beautiful.

Everything about her was. The way she talked, the way she smiled, the way she laughed. I loved how she would sometimes begin humming at random times, the way she would treat everyone so nicely and was patient with her fans, signing autographs here and there.

There were so many other things about her that were amazing. I was finally brought to face the facts— I liked Annabeth. I mean it was horrible when i found out she left and was never coming back. I am wrong though i don't like my best friends.

I love her.

* * *

**A little percabeth! Ahh! By the way i got a beta: HackedByAWriter. She's amazing! Go check her out. **

**PEACE!**


End file.
